Rammstein Fantasy
by fangirl234
Summary: Sex and Rammstein. Well actually its more like take guys who look like members of Rammstein and put them in my own little fantasy world. Yes there is sex so not for the faint of heart. My first attempt so not very good.


Her name was Estel, she did not know when or where she had been born, she just remembered being. Running in the woods, at one with all of nature, running often with the wild animals, needing nothing more. Sometimes hunted by men but too quick, they barely caught a sounds very peaceful and indeed mostly she is more the kitty cat, happiest curling up in a warm spot with a book, but just try crossing her, especially by hurting her sisters or the Master and his friends, and you will see a fierce lioness protecting her was during one of the Master's hunts that he came across her running in the woods. She moved like a wild animal and he mistook her for one, his hunter's instinct making him take the shot even before his eyes could register his error. She fell to the ground seriously wounded and he rushed to her side, immediately realising his mistake. He bundled her up in his cloak and had her taken to his private rooms where he nursed her back to health. So great was his guilt that he would let no one else care for her, and would barely eat or sleep during the longs days of her recovery. He discovered that she seemed to respond well to his voice and spent hours reading to her or singing the simple songs of his childhood. Gradually the colour started returning to her and he was sure she would recover. He leaned back and closed his eyes, exhausted, finally letting sleep claim him. It was then that she opened her eyes and knew the moment she saw him that this was the one, the hunter who had taken her down when so many had failed. She knew now that she was his mind body and soul. After Till had seen that she was alright, he muttered about having to get some sleep and disappeared. Some of the masters friends introduced themselves, showed her around and where the kitchen etc was but for weeks she barely saw Till. She would see him from a distance working himself hard training, chopping wood, riding, but he never came close. She was puzzled and often spent time gazing out the windows at him. One day Rich came up to her and said "its because he feels guilty for what he did to you". She looked up surprised that he seemed to have read her mind, and a look into his knowing eyes showed that maybe she had underestimated him, putting him down as just a pretty face, and incredible she watched Till walk out the gate again with his axe for chopping wood she had suddenly had enough. She ran out to follow him. Rich grabbed her arm and said "be careful, there are dangerous things out there you know" she laughed michievously and said "none that can catch me"She ran after him, he was long out of sight but she could read his passing through the whispers from the blades of grass, the songs of the birds and the insects. She took her time, enjoying her first day outside for weeks, and feeling the strength flooding back into her body, nourished by the earth and the trees. She came up to a lake and saw him then, and he sensed her prescence almost as soon as she saw him. He had just stripped off to wash and was still sticky with sweat from chopping wood, her eyes widened at how completely beautiful and magnificent he was, so much more so than clothed. He looked away and said "i better have a wash" and she just said "dont". He looked into her eyes and saw the smile playing there and realised what she meant. In seconds he was beside her, she had forgotten just how quick he was. He hesitated just a second his eyes asking a question, and when she answered with the tiniest of nods he picked her up in his arms and crushed her against his chest. As he carried her off into the trees she buried her face in his chest, smelling the sweet muskiness of his sweat. As he put her down standing against the tree he said "its not fair that you are still clothed, take them off" and she obeyed without hesitation. He looked at her for a moment and suddenly seemed angry. He turned her around and pushed her roughly against the tree, placing his hand on her throat and growling in her ear "you are mine now, I own you"."yes" she said, "i have been for weeks now so why did you stay away"This stunned him, "then you forgive me" he asked more gently. "there is nothing to forgive, you did what came naturally, I wouldnt ask you to change that any more that I would ask you not to do what comes naturally to you now" He stroked her hair softly and said "i wont hurt you again" and very quietly she whipered "please do". He knew with those two words that she would do anything for him, that he had finally met someone who would make his every fantasy come true, that nothing in the darkest deepest parts of his mind, the parts that even the slightest glimpse of had made so many people flee in terror, would ever repulse her or shock her. She was his to do with as he pleased and she wanted it that fell on her and did his will.

Instantly she was on the rough ground with Tills hard body pressing down on her, he pinned both her hands above her head as he kissed her fiercely and brutally. She could barely breathe and it wasnt just his weight that took her breath away. He shoved her legs apart with his leg and entered her suddenly and roughly. It was the sweetest pain she had ever known. Her moans of pleasure seemed to infuriate him and he became like a wild animal, clawing, biting, growling, hurting and taking complete possession of her body. He murmered obscenities in her ear, revealing his dark fantasies and as her body responded not with revulsion but with ecstasy he realised that nothing was too depraved for this one. He told her the things he wanted to do to her, called her names left marks all over her body and she begged for more, not complaining, not screaming. This merely sent him into a greater frenzy and he was screaming in her ear such filth and anger. Finally he let out a howl that was pure animal, completely inhuman, and sunk his teeth into her shoulder, hands locked in her hair making her scream with agony and ecstasy. He collapsed on top of her knowing that he had won the battle and feeling more release than he had ever known. He looked down tenderly at her, eyes closed, seeming so peaceful, but then looked at the marks he had left on her and felt disgusted with himself. Wondering why he would choose to do this to this woman half his size, with no strength to fight him off, not that she had tried. Tears welled in his eyes and he moved to leave, not willing to be seen so vulnerable. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "you took nothing i was unwilling to give" she said. He lay down and rested his head on her breast, crying silently as she held him and whispered reassurances. Eventually he slept and finally that tortured face was at peace.

She was rudely awakened by his weight lifting and the sound of shouting. She was amazed to see Rich attacking Till furiously, shouting at him in another language, his rage and the element of surprise winning against Till's superior strength for now, but it was only a matter of time, already Till was starting to block the blows and get in a couple of his own, although completely bewildered as to why this was happening. Estel jumped up and tried to seperate them, asking what the hell was going on. Rich said "dont worry I am dealing with this, you are safe now". "safe from what?" she asked. "From this bastard, I heard you screaming and I came running, look what he did to you, I should kill him for this."Suddenly comprehension dawned on Till and he roared with laughter. "so you are here to rescue her? well be my guest but I dont think she wants rescuing. Everything I did to her she loved and begged for isnt that right?"She nodded, embarassed at the look of hurt and disgust in Rich's eyes. She tried to explain but Till stood in front of her with cruel amusement on his face. "you like her?, well that makes things interesting, and you Elfri, is he pleasing to your eyes? would you take him to your bed?"still looking at the ground she said "he is beautiful and I would love to have pleasure with him, but you are the Master and I will obey your will".His face hardened and he said "well then obey my will, you will never go to his bed, you will never be his, any others you wish you may have but not this one." To Rich he simply said "what goes around comes around" and laughed in his face as he walked off grabbing Estel by the wrist to come with him.


End file.
